Young Love
by canaidianklaine3453
Summary: Sebastian nearly gave up on ever seeing his love Kurt again so he starts sleeping around. until three years later he sees a storm of blue greens. One Shot, Kurtbastian, warnings inside.


**A/N only calls Sebastian Bas everyone else it is strictly Seb or Sebastian. (One-Shot) **

**Warning: mentions of hook-ups but not detailed, suicide, little smut but nothing to heavy. **

Nine year old Kurt was playing at the local park his mom took him to for the first time since last year. He was sitting curled up on a bench looking at the park. His dad was going to pick him up in an hour but he didn't know what to do. He saw a dusty blond boy about my age walked up to him and ask if he was OK.

"No, my mommy died last year and this was the last place she took me." Kurt looked up at him tears started forming as he replied.

"Don't cry, you can play with me if you want my mom is over there' he pointed over to a blond haired girl sitting on a blanket. 'She has cookies and juice"

"Ya sure" I got off my bench and walked over to the boy's mother and sat down on the blanket.

"Seb, who is this?" his mom asked. Kurt mentally added his name was Seb.

"I'm Kurt, I haven't been here in a year" Kurt looked over and saw the cookies out and Seb's mom gave me one. "thanks" they got to learn a little about each other and became fast friends.

"It's my first sleepover, I don't have any guy friends" ten year old Kurt said looking ecstatic.

"Cool, Thanks lets go we can watch toy story" Seb said and ran up to his room holding Kurt's hand. He put in the new movie in the VHS player and laid down next to His Best friend.

"Bas, you will be my best friend forever" Kurt said hugging Sebastian. He nuzzled his head in Seb's chest.

"Of course Kurt, we will be friends forever." He clarified. Half way thru the movie they fell asleep snuggling. Ms. Smythe opened the door and looked at Kurt and her son all cuddled and cozy. She had no doubt one day they would be together and happy.

Kurt and Sebastian were inseparable. They were hanging out at Kurt's house doing home work after school one Friday. The eighth grade boys started realizing that they had their eyes on each other more than the girls in their grade. One day Sebastian was tired of all the secret glances and decided to do something about it.

"Kurt, I'm gay" he said looking at his perfect best friend.

"I-I am too" Kurt replied looking at him with a soft shy smile blush creeping up his cheeks.

"No, Kurt, I think I like you" Seb looked at Kurt again closing his math book scared for the answer.

"Bas, I like you to." Kurt said looking at him putting his science book in the bag Bas got him for his birthday.

"Kurt, wanna go out tonight, as a date?" He asked nervously.

"Ya, let's go now I'll tell my dad we are done our homework and are going for a walk." Kurt said standing up from his bed, walked up to Seb and grabbed his hand with a smile.

Once outside they walked to the park, their park. They sat on the swings in the autumn day holding hands.

"Kurt, can we go to the ice cream parlor?" Seb asked hopefully.

"ya sure." Kurt replied smiling let go of each other's hand and walked down the street. Kurt got a sugar cone and strawberry ice cream and Seb got fudge-e-o ice cream on a chocolate covered waffle cone. Once done they walked back to Kurt's house.

"Kurt, do you want to be my Boyfriend?" Seb asked looking at Kurt.

"I'd love to, Bas" he said looking in to his _boyfriends_ beautiful jade green eyes. "come with me" he added grabbing Bas' hand and binging Bas to his room. The next thing Seb knew was that Kurt was an inch away from him. "May I kiss you?" he asked I gave a light nod and closed the little space. It was not what people say when you kiss someone. It was soft tender and careful.

"Hey Kiddo w-"Burt looked in to his sons room to see his son and best friend kissing. "Kurt" He said again but louder. This got them back to reality and both blushed. "Can someone explain what is going on" he looked squarely at them. Just as they were going to answer the door bell rang. All three went down to see it was Sebastian's parents here to pick him up.

"Hi Burt what is new?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"I found our boys umm… Kissing" Burt said uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

"Can you explain what happened?" Mr. Smythe asked seriously.

"We told each other that we think that we like each other and We went out one a walk like a first date kinda thing and we were having our first kiss and now were Dating" Seb said looking down at his hand connected with Kurt's, then back up to his parents. His mom was smiling and his dad was uncertain and a little uncomforted.

"That's great how about now we go home and we will see you tomorrow?" his mom looked at him. He hugged Kurt goodbye and left.

Kurt and Sebastian have been together for a year and got some life changing news.

"Seb, Kurt, We need to say something but you can't say anything until we finish, OK." His dad said as they both nod. "we are moving in a week and we are moving to Paris, France." He finished and looked at the couple's devastated faces. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his head in Seb's shoulder to cry. Sebastian cuddled around him and he started to cry as well.

ONE WEEK LATER

"I don't want you to go Bas, I Love You." Kurt said using the nickname only Kurt was allowed to call him. Seb realized Kurt just said the L word for the first time

"I Love you to, don't think of it as goodbye but as I will see you soon" Seb said looking in to a storm of blue and gray looking at him. Seb pulled Kurt impossibly closer and connected their lips and had the most loving, passion and emotional Kiss they ever had. When they broke apart the both had soft tears running out of their eyes. Saying the last _I Love You's_ and Kurt watched as the second love of his life get taken away from him.

Life for Kurt got worse and worse. The bullying got worse because his loved Bas left and he was a free target, Kurt only got to talk to Sebastian once every month. The only good thing that was relatively good was Glee. For two years he was lonely than Glee came and made a bunch of new girl friends but nothing compared to Bas. Soon, after about a year and a half, Bas stopped calling and could no longer talked to him.

None of his friends knew about Seb but whenever the girls started talking about guys Kurt just stayed and listened to the gossip not joining. It wasn't until the faithful day of his tormentor Karofsky, He always Pushed him in lockers, threw slushy's at him, dumpster tosses and some days even kicked or hurt him in ways that need care to heal. But today He got so fed up he ran after him and said a whole bunch of things after expecting him to hurt him but no, he kissed him, a death threat and more thoughts of Bas came up.

He still had Blaine's number and called him that night and told him everything that was not Bas. Blaine said he will come over to talk to Burt but after the wedding.

The wedding came sooner than expected. Before he knew it he was with Blaine and talking with his dad.

"Hi, Dad can we talk to you quickly?" Kurt asked his dad.

"ya sure Kiddo what's up?" Burt asked with caution.

"the Bullying has been getting worse. It got more than slushy facials but locker shoves, Kicks, Punches, dumpster tosses and the words. They kill me dad, exceptionally… umm… he said he umm.. will k- ki- kill m-me if I tell someone." Kurt said shaking.

"when did this all start?" Burt asked keeping an eye on Kurt.

"When B-Bas L-Left" Kurt said "I miss him s-so m-much dad"

"I know but first thing is we NEED to get you out of that school, Blaine you said you got to Dalton what do we need to do?" Burt looked between heartbroken, angry and need.

"First you need to talk to the principle Mr. Warton he lets student who need to get away for a good reason a semi or a full scholarship. Then we would set him up with a roommate it can all be done by the end of the week." Blaine said as Burt nodded.

"I have some phoning to do I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Burt said trying not to panic for his heart.

After Kurt's dad left Blaine asked the inevitable "Kurt who is Bas?"

"Oh, um, he was my friend that used to protect me but he moved" Kurt answered shakily. Blaine knew there was more but never pushed it as even saying the name made Kurt look to sad.

Burt came in a Hour later "your starting Monday" Burt said.

"but that's in three days! I need to get ready, bye Blaine, see you in a few days" He ran up stairs excited about getting to be safe and questions of Sebastian.

Sebastian was miserable after the move. The best part of his month was his call to Kurt. It went like that for a year and a half. He was banished from using the phone because he was getting depressed and was in need of feeling good. He started to Sleep with anyone that is hot and a guy. Every time he did it he felt worse and worse because that meant he was cheating on the love of his life.

He found out later his dad was homophobic but never showed it. When Seb was found in a bed with another guy, he banished Sebastian to contact Kurt in any way, what he said, "You will never find love in anyone if you are like this, Kurt is nothing but a hopeless gay who will die in hell. You are to have no contact and if your mother hears about this you will pay, no son of mine is gay." He left the room and left Seb heart broken.

Kurt was his world. If Kurt knew that Seb took his Favorite Blue silk scarf he would be dead. He kept all the things that reminded him of Kurt in a box. Seb looked in it when he felt lonely, alone, or depressed. It contained a picture book of us through the ages, a pin of Ice cream we got on our first date as a memory at the shop, VHS of Toy Story, and a little letter Kurt wrote him before his dad made him stop the contact.

_Dear Bas,_

_The bullying has been getting worse. I wish you were here. I hope France is fun. I miss you, I need you. I will be waiting for your call. I need to know more about us and how we can keep this relationship. I love you and hope we can keep long distance, If not I need a friend. I miss you and love you. I hope to see you soon_

_Forever Love,_

_Kurt E Hummel_

If someone called him Bas he would get so angry because it was Kurt's name for him not theirs.

He came home from another one night stand when his parents told him the news that made him actually smile for real. They were moving to Westerville, Ohio two hours from Kurt.

Once he got there he got registered for Dalton academy for boys.

He met a few people of interest like Blaine Anderson but not the one boy I need, Kurt Hummel. It had been three whole years since he left and wanted nothing more than to hug him and kiss his troubles away but Seb had no idea where he is and if he will ever see him again, that hurt him more. He got in the Warblers but he kept his no feeling, I don't care, Jerk attitude he had that was until his third month in to being at Dalton.

Everyone hated him, he was known as Dalton's slut. He would sleep with everyone who wanted it. No one knew what happened to him. He let no one in, after a hook up or during he never let himself be kissed on the lips.

Every time he hears a new student came he secretly hoped that it was Kurt. By the third month he gave up, until he saw him.

Kurt had Blaine by his side the whole time but he had to separate because of the different grades but said to meet at lunch with the other warblers. After school was his audition and he got it down thanks to Rach and her vocal lists. He got through his first four periods thanks to David who is in all his AP classes.

He got to the table with my lunch of salad and a small scoop of strawberry ice cream. He always got strawberry ever since his first date. He got there everyone was Eating he took the seat next to Blaine as he introduced everyone "that is Nick & Jeff they are inseparable commonly known as Niff, Wes Warbler leader and gavel obsession, David-Wes' BFF, Thad other council member and that is Sebastian don't call him Bas or he will freak at you." Blaine finishes.

Sebastian looked up to see Blaine was introducing the new kid to everyone else. He caught eyes with the boy and his eyes made me think of Kurt. A little voice said "Bas?" and he know this was Kurt.

Bas POV

"Kurt!" we got up and embraced immediately. For once in forever I felt happy, safe and I had no care what others thought of me. His Kurt was in his arms again. He whispered with a little tear "I missed you Bas."

Kurt said to me which I replied with "I missed you too; I can't believe you're here!"

Everyone looked at us like we both two headed monsters. Then he heard Thad ask "What the hell is happening Seb?" I looked at Kurt and remembered my 'I don't have feelings persona'.

"Kurt was my bo- best friend before I moved to France" I said looking at Kurt's hurt look to angry. It looked like no one saw his mistake other then Kurt.

"Bas, I was a lot more than your best friend, or was I one of those Jr. High relationships. Why did you stop calling me? I thought you loved me! Bas you knew I was having problems and I waited for you to call me, why Bas why? God I sound like a girl." Kurt nearly shouted making the rest of the dining hall silent. Next thing I knew Kurt was running from me and my heart broke again knowing that the tears going down his face.

"Are you happy now!?" I yelled at everyone who was staring quickly looked down. I sat down at the warbler table and ate hearing all of the whispers going around.

Does Sebastian has feelings? He once was in love? Did he hurt that new kid? Seb was fed up just waiting for warblers practice.

Kurt's POV

I snapped. I should have known that he didn't love me anymore. He stopped all contact but no, I still had a little hope. Bas was the only one he loved as more. It hurt even more because his mom was ripped away from him and now Sebastian. He ran to his dorm and got his song list to look for the perfect audition song….Found it.

AFTER SCHOOL BOTH POV

I was pacing out the door of the choir room. He was singing a song for Seb for my audition of course I changed the notes to suit my range. I was pacing until Blaine came to get me. He whispered the word 'courage' to me and sat next to the council.

Everyone could feel the tension between Kurt and Sebastian. It got to the point that Wes had to band his gavel hard and repeated "Kurt Hummel you may continue." And everything went quite

It killed me that Kurt refused to look at him, that the love of his life hates him. Seb lived for seeing Kurt again but when he did it all went to hell. He just wanted his best friend or even boyfriend back.

"I am Kurt Hummel and I will be singing when you're gone by Avril Lavigne".

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

Kurt looked at Bas once with strong emotion and quickly looked away. He realized that He should have been there for Kurt but his stupid father stopped him.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

I looked at Seb all I needed for years is to hear him say three words but they never came again.

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

I couldn't help but smile when he mentioned clothes since I do have a few of Kurt's scarves.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

Kurt had no idea how true the song is but he could tell he was about to brake-down.

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Bas knew Kurt was holding tears. He hated that Kurt would cry. He looked around and saw every warbler was mesmerized from the contender or looking between him and Kurt.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you <em>

"Thank-you please let me know if I made it. I'll see you later." Kurt said before once again left crying.

Bas P.O.V .

After the warbler meeting I ran to Kurt's dorm, ironically beside mine. I knocked until a puffy-eyed boy answered. "Sebastian, what are you here for" He asked. When he used my full name it hurt more than ever.

"I want to explain everything to you" I say as soft as I can.

"Fine" Seb was let in and sat on the newly cleaned bed covers.

"You have two hours before I am going to dinner so you better start talking now" Kurt looked at me and sat on his desk chair.

"Kurt, have you heard all of what people are saying about me?" I ask regretting the answer.

"Yes, you sleep around, no one has seen you act on emotion and the total opposite of the Bas I Lo-know" Kurt finished hoping that I never caught his slip-up but I did.

"That's why I'm here; I want to tell you everything since I left to France. I can't deny but I can set you straight of the truth. So it starts after I went to the car, I never stopped crying. My dad didn't even care he just sat there and smiled. My mom helped a little, she said I could still call and phone. But after a year I started getting depressed. All I wanted was to feel again. You were, no, are my world but I did something. I started hooking-up with people I don't know. The one time a month I never did hook-up was when you called. Once my dad caught me and I got banned from the phone and started saying things." I looked up to Kurt and could tell he was trying to stay strong.

"What kind of stuff?" Kurt asked stormy blues connecting with mine.

"Kurt, my dad's homophobic. I found out the job in France was a volunteer act. It paid the same but it was just a way to get you out of my life so I can be the 'daddy's straight boy'. He said thing about you saying you're a useless gay who never was truly loved. After I said I did he began saying homophobic thing to the point of beating me. My mom was under oblivion, she was the most supportive. The only thing that kept me on my feet after a beating or all the slurs was you. I love you. You are the love of my life Kurt." I looked up to Kurt after my second rant before I knew it his lips were on mine.

Kurts P.O.V

After Bas' rant I know he still loved me and I love him but I can't vocalize it so I just showed him in action. I put my lips to his. It took Bas a few seconds to catch on but he did and it was magical. It was simple lips on lips but magical.

"It's ok I love you to Bas, but once you know what happened to me you will think I am a week little 'princess'" I say looking down away from Bas.

I felt tan fingers grab my chin and raise my head up to eye level. "If you can forgive me for what I did than who says I'll be disgusted. I Love you." He said with a small honest smile.

"it started In sophomore year, when I came out completely. There was this guy who made his mission to make my life a living hell. I thought about killing myself. After one day in glee this year I got asked to spy here at Dalton and I met Blaine, if I wasn't hung over you I would have liked him. He saved me from depression. The worst day was a few weeks ago before dad got married to a wonderful woman named Carole. I was feeling so happy when I got thrown in a locker by this guy. I ran after him, and confronted him. He kissed me, and threatened to kill me. I was at my lowest hour that night I had dad's old heart attack meds in my hand but I called Blaine and he helped me through it all." I looked at him searching for disgust but all I saw was love and honesty.

"Kurt, you are strong, It's not your fault that monster hurt you. Kurt I could not live if you killed yourself I love you to damn much" he said eyes watering voice cracking at the end.

We ended up Kissing and cuddling telling bits of your past until dinner time. We went down holding each other's hand and went down to the cafeteria I knew every eye was on us but didn't care. Bas lead me to the warbler table and I sat next to Blaine, Bas next to me. Wes turned to me and said "welcome to the warblers"

Bas P.O.V.

I was so happy when Wes said Kurt got accepted. I pulled him up next to me and he melted by my side smiling. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Kurt was in my arms again and for once in years I never put up my façade and let people in. I knew that soon it won't be a fairytale but for now I love it how it is.

After about a month in my mom asked me why I was so happy all I told her was I just am seeing love again and left to her confused. The curiosity never ended there, the warblers learned of our past and some new directions and also talking to Burt was a interesting treat. On our second first date He took me to this competition that no one knew about but him. After a while I realized that it was a sai sword and Kurt was in it! He won so he took me out to dinner with the 75$ he won proudly.

One day in summer my parents were out for a few days so I invited Kurt over for our seven month anniversary. We have been doing things on Kurt's pace so even if it just a weekend full if cuddling and make-outs I'll be happy.

'Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong' the door bell sounded. I ran down stairs to Kurt and as soon as he went in I heard a thud of the door closing and luggage dropping to the floor. I had arms wrapped around me and lips to mine. After a few minutes like this Kurt pulled away and said "Bas, I love you, I'm so happy you went on my pace but I'm ready now" That's all I needed to hear I pulled him up to my room and on my bed. His lips were on mine immediately to busy making out and striping, nether of us heard the front door open and my parents talking.

3rd PERSON

Before they could think the door opened and Ms. Smyth stood wide eyed. "Seb, I thought you would stop sleeping around when yo- ," her breath caught when she saw an old face bright red facing her. "Lillian hi, Bas why is it we always get caught during our firsts" his voice an octave higher than usual.

Lillian was the first to think she said she would be back in a few to explain things and so we could get dressed. Kurt had a blush that was everywhere and Seb was just putting on P.J. pants and sat on his bed. Kurt was about to get dressed but remembered that in the heat of the moment he left his duffle down stairs at the front entrance. Seb Just threw some sweats at him and they both sat on the bed waiting for Seb's mom to come back. When she came back she started to interrogate the two lovers she brought Seb's dad up to.

Seb's dad- Jacque P.O.V,

Lillian came dashing down the steps with a big smile on her face right in my arms.

"J guess what mon amour!" She said looking up in to my eyes excitedly.

"What, Lil" I asked looking at my adoring wife.

"Bas was up stairs, with Kurt!" As soon as she said those words my head went in a whirl wind. I thought he grew out of those habits after we left France! I will not have a gay as a son I knew Kurt would find a way back in his life, stupid false hooded gay love.

I went up with her to where I find my son and the Gay with him. When he saw me his smile dropped and clutched Kurt closer to him. I looked at them and on my son I saw love and protective, on Kurt I saw love and fear.

"Dad, we love each other I will not leave him again" my son looked at me and I forgot my hate and remembered me and Lil's relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>flashback<strong>

It was the late 80's and it was like any two teen lovers. All was typical but one problem, their fathers were enemies. One night they were in a forest in-between their houses and just finished making love for the first time and we got caught. It was like they had their own Romeo and Juliet but no one died and a the young girl fell pregnant. She snuck out one night and went to the Smythe's mansion to see her love and tell him the news.

"J, I'm pregnant we are going to have a baby boy." She said to her love.

From then on he fought for her until one day they got the chance and after their child was born they agreed that their child will get to love who they want and live how they want.

**END**

**A/N, done. Just if you don't know their father learns to accept their son and celebrates everything in the future and lives. There is no plans for sequel but if you give me an idea and request it I'll do it as a new chapter but will be a new story. ONLY IF YOU REQUEST**

**Hope you enjoyed ill post my other fan fics now cuz this is out of the way. **

**( exactly 5,000 words!)**

**LOVE,**

**S.A.M. **


End file.
